


開幕

by yuu_ruirei



Series: 私設海盜AU [2]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Pirate, F/M, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:54:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22278220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuu_ruirei/pseuds/yuu_ruirei
Summary: 食前警告:‧CP:主陸空,六潮‧私設如山的海盜AU
Relationships: Riku & Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Roxas & Xion (Kingdom Hearts), Roxas/Xion (Kingdom Hearts)
Series: 私設海盜AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588420
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	開幕

夏夜的海風,輕輕摸過少年稚氣猶在的臉蛋。把黑色的夜衣穿在外面的他,拉上甫被晚風吹落的帽子,向上督看,是一輪白銀的新月。

少年靈敏地穿梭於黑暗,罪惡和危險匯聚的港口裡,這裡甚至鮮有維持治安的士兵註守。

“哼~哼~哼~哼~”然而少年依然在一邊哼唱着一邊越過這片與他格格不入的街道,往碼頭的方向輕步前進。

.

.

.

.

.

約五小時前,聖劍號船長室內。

掌管着這艘船的二人–Sora和Riku正在預備着到港口交易和補給的事宜。

“接着只要把貨物交到客人的手裡就可以了,對嗎?Riku?”船長服的少年問道。

這是一件相當簡單的任務,簡直輕鬆得無需船長親自上陸完成的任務。

盡管如此,船長也不打算把這任務讓給正在打點航路的大副。

碧色眸子的視線在海圖上左右來回,象徵着聖劍號的小船模型後面跟着幾個代表敵船的三角塊,這就是他們的處境。

他們在海上一邊逃離軍方的追捕,一邊運送各種貨物。在這海盜橫行而且航海權被各國政府回收的年代裡,橫過海洋對大部分人來說簡直是天方夜譚的妄想。所以,即使開出比官營貨船更高的價錢,也是會有想逃避出境檢查或是為求確保貨物安全的商人或黑道中人跟他們進行交易。

“Sora,對方是希望由自己來這邊進行交收的。而且這次停岸的時間也不多,大概只能靠岸三小時左右。其實你也用不着一定要下船就是。”Riku看了一眼那雀躍的少年船長,也怪不得他會如此期待,畢竟這次的航程不短,而且為了避免過多的戰鬥他們還繞了好幾次路。

也是說,這是他們久違的停岸日啊。

對Sora來說,偶爾的下船放風和散步才是這次申請上陸的重點。

“吶...Riku,真的不可以上陸嗎…”他拉住Riku的手臂,像在向大人撒嬌的孩子一樣。

Riku把模型擺放在港口的位置,無奈地摸上這大孩子的棕髮:

“這雖然不是船長命令,Sora,別玩過頭,要你的船員們擔心就不好了。”

於是,Riku把由他親自較準過的懷錶交給這位經常在岸上玩得忘掉時間的“船長”,當是默許了他的上陸申請。

“Aye~Aye~船長~”Sora收下懷錶,淘氣的笑容燦爛得連笑齒也探頭出來。

正是因為大副上陸必須經由船長的同意–這規則顯而易見地說明了二人的從屬關係。

棕髮的少年並非真正的船長,他真正的身份是Riku的大副,而這秘密只為少數的船員所知。這最初的戰術目的無疑是為了保護船長而開始,但不知不覺早已成為了二人之間一件默契使然而繼續的習慣。

照理這次的上陸也應該是跟以往的一樣,沒什麼特別需要去警戒的危險才對。

可是,在Sora正要離開船長室前,Riku卻突然把Sora叫住:

“Sora。”

“是?”門把剛好還沒被拉下,少年疑惑地歪頭回望。

“「探求者」也有可能會出現在城鎮裡,別太掉以輕心。”

「探求者」,那是由一群社會上流精英,軍方高層,海盜以及黑道為了互相勾結而組成的同盟會。雖然他們的真正目的不明,但不論誰也很清楚:

與「探求者」作對的人,肯定不會被輕易放過。

尤其是 _他們_ ,因為這艘船的前身–撼地者號的船長Terra就是那些少數與「探求者」對抗的人,當然Sora與Riku也同樣繼承了Terra船長的意志。

“嗯!我知道了,不會讓Riku擔心的。”Sora爽快地回應道。

Riku還記得自己和Sora曾經是如何誤打誤撞的先後加入船隊,又是怎樣在那段時候裡成長成獨當一面的海盜,所以就算Terra不再在船上領導他們…

.

.

.

.

.

時間回到現在。

因Riku的警告,一向少有偽裝的Sora也特意披上能掩蓋臉容的夜行衣裝。

每次橫越海洋到未知的街道,Sora也不會浪費去追尋自己的哥哥–Ventus的行蹤和他留下的神秘航海圖消息的機會。盡管大多數情況也是徒勞無功,但Sora的心情一向也不會受此影響而低落。

如果不是在這種港口裡遇上的話,大概他也會被當成是一般的街頭少年吧?

既冷清又鳥無人煙,少有過路人的港口…

為什麼對方會選中這種沒法掩人耳目的地方進行交收?Sora想着不解,稍為放緩了剛才輕快的步伐。

“等一下…如果這是「他們」設下的陷阱的話…糟了!Riku!”

要是船和Riku任何一方遇上危險,他都沒法子坐視不理。光是思考到這可能性,已經足以令Sora想要第一時間跑回聖劍號的船長室,告知Riku他的所見。

就如慌張奔跑的野兔般,他身後的獵食者也在緊緊地盯着這將要落脫獵物。

====================================================================

_“_ _啊,_ _是注意到了吧?”_

正埋伏在巷口的人見到快要逃離的“船長”,便爬上梯子打算從屋頂繞道攔截。

這個一直埋伏跟蹤Sora的人也稱不上是跟他或者聖劍號有着什麼淵緣的人。他的名字是Roxas,是一名專門獵殺海盜船長的海盜。

雖然沒像Sora一樣跟自己的船長打好關係,但他很清楚自己的船長–Xemnas會怎麼對待不從命的船員。

Roxas輕而易舉就接二連三的跳過房屋瓦頂,漆黑飄揚的披風樣他看起來像一隻在夜空飛翔的猛禽一樣。而在披風下閃閃發亮的,就是他愛用的武器,兩把分別由黑珊瑚和白珊瑚打造而成的匕首。

他使勁一擲,匕首便插在Sora的前路上。見對方隨即拔出武器迎戰,Roxas也不客氣地從對方的身後施行突襲。

“你是誰?”兩道目線交鋒於刀刃間,早經歷戰的Sora對暗殺和偷襲習以為常,在電光石火之間,他發現到對方跟自己一樣長着一塊青少年的臉孔。

“與你沒有關係。”他伸手的同時,插在地上的匕首向主人飛回過去,沒差一點Sora的頭顱就已被它一刀取下。

Sora不會看錯,那是把是被魔法加護過的刀刃。

他閃避後隨即拔出配槍,向暗殺者開了試探性的一槍。不出所料,Roxas的披帽被火槍的爆風吹開之際,西洋劍和匕首已經各自於敵人的要害上就位。

在月光之中對峙的兩人,總算是看清了對方的真臉目…

“Ven…哥?”這真的是他的哥哥嗎?

“Vanitas?”明明Roxas記得這人該早就葬身深海才對。

**“** **你是誰?!”** **二人互相大喊着。**

_如果他真的是Vanitas_ _的話,_ _那就更加不能輕易放跑。Roxas_ _想。_

Roxas一發箭步上前,然而從夜幕中出來另一個擋住珊瑚刃的人影…

那人是…他的副官?

銀髮的青年架着彎刀,護在少年船長之前,就算叢雲閉鎖月光,那翠綠的瞳也依然聚焦於Roxas的武器之上。Roxas意識到似乎自己的一舉一動也逃不過這人的雙眼。

“Sora,沒受傷嗎?”還沒鬆懈警戒的Riku需要先確認同伴的狀況。

“嗯。Riku,當心那人可能是…!”

_“_ _名字…_ _不是Vanitas_ _嗎?”_ _大概是自己認錯人了_ _?Roxas_ _想。_

Roxas作為海盜刺客的日子並不比Sora或者Riku成為海盜的時日短,換句話說在他自有記憶以來已經開始被海盜們培育着。如這樣的他很清楚什麼是進攻和撤退的好時機。

一對二,這無疑是他處於劣勢。

Roxas把黑白雙刃在船長與副手的眼前扔下,雙手舉高。

面對刺客的投降之勢,不隨便下殺手的Sora和Riku相視點頭。還沒趕及拘束對方的行動手段,看穿他們不會殺害自己的他早已躍上半空。

知道對方想要重施故技,Sora一下飛身撲向不知情的Riku,幸好Sora過人的反射神經又一次救他們躲過險境:

“那雙匕首,有魔法!”

“嗯。”

誰知刺客沒等及二人重新擺出架勢,在Sora的眼內只見過刺客落跑的殘影。

“喂!等一下!仍然在意那人跟Ventus幾乎一個模樣的長相,Sora簡直急得想要不顧一切追趕上去。

“冷靜些,還不是時候。” “不過…!”

不曾猶豫停下的行動力,就是那把握在Sora手中的雙刃劍。它既能把Sora帶到更廣闊的汪洋,亦能使他墜進無底的深淵。

在那片蒼空裡埋藏的,是不同於破壞和毀滅的色彩,就連翡翠色的暴風雨也能使其平息。真難令人相信,這樣獨特的他,竟然曾是那個對大海的彼方只望而不可及的一般男孩。

Riku揉了揉Sora那把急得快要直沖天際的髮尖,把剛才開始就被可憐地落在地上的船長帽扣到自家大副的頭上:

“如果他的目標是你的話,就定不會就此擺休,待到時候再把他捉住就是。要回去了喔,Sora。”

終究Sora在這種事上也沒有抗命的理由。況且,他跟Riku「交換」身份前就早有這個約定:

_“_ _不可以再獨自承受一切。”_

二人的船,不能夠單靠一人的力量來航行。

“也是呢~那麼,我們的下一個目的地是哪兒?”Sora的笑顏以及雙眸裡的靈光,這些都是Riku成為海盜之後曾經一度失去的重要之物。

而對Sora來說,Ventus的下落和埋在航海圖裡的秘密一樣,一定會有水落石出的一天。這些從未離開過Sora的信念,一次又一次地把奇蹟和幸運帶到他面前,當然還包括了與Riku的再次相遇。

染上月光的白銀色髮絲,在Sora的角度看來就是這昏暗旅路中引領着自己的光,名為“Riku”的光。二人互相保護一同作戰,總比一人摸黑前進安心得多。

跟那天的兒時伙伴在波濤裡伸手邀請自己初次踏進大海一樣,Sora這次也牽上了他的手。

====================================================================

黑衣的飛鳥無事回到自己的巢穴裡。

把任務失敗的經過向上層的二副–Saix報告過後,Roxas便回到了自己所屬的船倉。

他的船倉位於虛無主宰者號的最底層,如同牢獄一樣,連一枚窗戶也沒有。而跟他一樣居於同一區的船員只一名,但她跟Roxas不一樣,不能在沒有甲版船員的陪同下隨意離開船倉,是這艘上名副其實的“囚人”。

“…沒有受傷嗎?”在薄弱的燭光之下,黑髮少女提出藥箱查問着剛回來的Roxas。

“嗯,不過Xion的法術倒是用掉了。”他遞出剛剛使用過珊瑚刃,上面附上的法術正是Xion的傑作。

少女接過武器,稍稍閉目,剛才Roxas的戰鬥便直接映進了腦海裡。刀上的魔力殘渣還能清楚記得不久前發生的一切。

不知為何,當Xion“看見”那個船長裝扮的少年時,心中泛起了與他如有血脈相連的熟悉感。這並不尋常,甚至可說是一件大不可能發生的事。她和Roxas也是特別的存在;他們身體內流着的血不跟世上的任何人相連,這就是他們被孤立出來的根本原因。

敵人們一同戰鬥還把Roxas逼至下風的畫面,這是她第一次看見。作風向來不拖帶泥水的Roxas,少有目標船隻的船長能躲過他的伏擊。而且,那白髮副官的行為令Xion更加不解:因為副官就是船長喪命的最大利益獲得者,這可是在所有船隊中也是一樣的…為什麼他會如此拚命的保護船長?

Roxas顯然無法完全難讀懂到少女的心思,那臉上的表情無疑不僅僅只在為Sora的身份而感到困惑…:

“怎麼了?Xion。”

她搖搖頭,又回復成“平常”的模樣:

“魔法就交給我吧。你的任務…也別太勉強自己,好嗎?”

真奇怪,明明她還是Roxas也好都沒被設計成需要跟別人建立牽絆才對。完美而獨立,只為目標而生,就是他們–何蒙庫魯茲（Homunculus）。

“不過那個半路突然冒出的人真是犯規啊。而且目標的樣子,Xion,你能看出什麼線索嗎?”Roxas問着。

Xion不像Roxas般有跟Vanitas共事過,但Vanitas落命大海的事她也略有聽聞。那人在以前開始就是一個行為暴戾,以虐待敵人為樂的海盜,怎會像那少年般輕易放跑Roxas?

“他不是Vanitas。不過,我在他的身上感覺到…跟我們相似的…某種感覺。”她沒法向Roxas好好解釋自己的感覺,這是擁有魔法力量者獨有的直感。

“那麼,也是說下次再見面的話也不用猶豫了呢。”Roxas知道自己的任務不容許失敗,“虛無主宰者號容不下失敗者。”這是人所皆知的。

除了Xion和把暗殺技巧傳授給自己的Axel以外,只要是命令的話,就算要Roxas殺掉任何人他也會不帶感情地完全指令。

這就是他相信自己生來而附的目的。

**Author's Note:**

> 海盜AU試寫的第一篇  
> 劇情重量也比較輕的感覺


End file.
